Forum:Elisabeth Grace Woods1
Please Bold Your Choices 1) There are four paths. One leads to a wandering road, another to a lake, one over a mountain, and one to a city. Which one? :A) Road :B) Lake :C) Mountain :D) None of them, I'm at home. :E) City 2) Which type of spell is most useful? :A) A Fun Spell :B) A Spell Of Control :C) A Combat Spell :D) A Complex Spell :E) A Healing Spell 3) How would you describe yourself? :A) Loyal :B) Cunning :C) Hard-working :D) Wise :E) Compassionate 4) Someone infuriates you in public. How do you react? :A) They are just joking around. :B) Tell them that they are worthless and to get a life, infuriate them, push them, and storm off. :C) Get up, look at them right in the eye, and walk away like it never happened. :D) Shrug it off. :E) Gently tell them what they are doing. 5) What is most important to you? :A) Friends and family. :B) Getting your way. :C) Life. :D) Grades. :E) Others. 6) Give a short history of your character. How did they grow up? What makes them different? etc. She was born in America to Jessica and Peter both pure blooded. The Wood Family was a rich and famous family around the gobal. Elisabeth's childhood was full of fun and magic, she got her letter at the age 11 when every chair in her house began ramodly floating one day. After that she got her letter saying that she must come here which she did. She is currently 13 years old. 7) Give a short description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or humble? Kind or rude? She is stubborn but also abesnted minded at times. She is carefree and laybed back once you get to know her. She is a brave and friendly girl. But not so bright either. She is a kind and sweet kid. But also rude and stubborn. 8) Describe your character's profession. Does your character not work? UHH. being a student. 9) Describe your character's marital status. Is your character single or married? What is the spouse's name? Any kids? Single and Looking OOC (Out of Character) Question - How much time will you have to participate on this RP site? A)I have a lot of other responsibilities, and although I really want to be a part of this wiki, there may be days on end I won't be able to participate in anything. B)Although I do have some other responsibilities, and there may be times I'll be absent, I should be able to participate on a weekly basis, around my other schedule. C)I should be able to participate at least some every day. D)I have loads of free time, and don't see participation to be a problem at all. OOC (Out of Character) Question- 1) This is my first character '2) This is NOT my first character Number of A's:0 Number of B's:1 Number of C's:2 Number of D's:1 Number of E's:1 All day, every day's a holiday, Bea's alright 24Seven 17:56, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Category:Student Approved